


It's Not About You Dumbasses

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullying, Hunk gets angry, M/M, Misconceptions, Misunderstandings, Stupidity, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, bad melons, gloating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: A bunch of losers with no lives think everything revolves around them so Hunk sets their dumb asses straight.





	It's Not About You Dumbasses

"YAY! Did you hear?! Curtains is cancelled, no more Shitis! So long, Curtains, everyone knew you were a useless demon who just wanted to get Shiro away from Keith and that's why you killed Adam!" cheered a bunch of morons who hung around the Garrison harassing people because they had nothing better to do with their time. So far they'd tried to get the Holts arrested for racism because they were white and alive while Allura had to be temporarily dead and Lance was sad, and called Acxa a whore for working alongside Keith even though she wasn't dating anyone right now. But most of all they harassed Curtis.

A while ago they were planning to do a movie about Voltron and the Atlas, but had to cancel it cause the studio merged with another one and they had to drop the project and like ten others. Making movies is expensive. But the morons took it as a sign that they "won" cause Curtis didn't get to be in a movie.

"Fuck you, Curtains! You're not good enough for Shiro! Let's kill him in disgusting and violent ways!"

"I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO!" yelled Hunk, standing before them in his dummy thicc ripped glory holding a huge cast-iron skillet like a weapon. "YOU FUCKERS HAVE BEEN PISSING US OFF FOR MONTHS AND WE'RE SICK OF IT! IT'S TIME FOR CULINARY EMPEROR HUNK TO SCHOOL YOUR ASSES!" The idiots started wailing in horror because Hunk is the nice one, he can never get mad! But he's fucking pissed. He raised the skillet, did a killer tennis-like serve, and sent the group of useless idiots flying a hundred feet away into a pit of bad melons that he'd had to throw out because half were bitter and the other were moldy.

"Serves you bitches right!" yelled Curtis in a smug tone where he sat naked in a hot spring with Shiro and Keith. The three of them proceeded to have hot steamy sex and Acxa taped it and forced them to sit in a cramped room and watch it.

"Good show," said the alive Allura as she fucked Lance with her tentacles. Then Pidge and her family built a robot security system that auto-yeeted jerks away from the Garrison.

The next day the group of idiots were humiliated when they found out the real reason the movie got cancelled and that the studio didn't actually care about their feelings or opinions.


End file.
